Blackguards
History The history of the Blackguards begins during the Sarna March invasion in 3057. Then AFFS Hauptmann Danae Weiss fought with distinction against the Capellan forces, her company managing to waylay a much larger force through her clever tactics and successful distraction of the oncoming invaders. However, in spite of her actions, she was ordered to pull back and retreat off-world. Enraged by this seeming betrayal, Weiss decided to “punish” the locals both for her commander’s shortcoming and imagined collusions with the Capellan forces. The result was her company not only putting a nearby town to the torch under her orders, but also slaughtering both Capellan prisoners of war as well as any locals who she even remotely suspected of working with the invaders. One of the members of her company objected to her orders, protesting that her actions were unlawful. Weiss declared him to be insubordinate and had him executed on the spot. Fortunately, footage of her actions were smuggled out, and presented to her regimental CO. He ordered her to stand trial for her actions; instead, she deserted, hijacking a cargo ship offworld and vanishing into the emerging Chaos march. Making her way to Outreach and knowing that she could never return to the AFFC, she began to openly recruit others of somewhat dubious moral character who would have few qualms about following her orders. The newly-minted Blackguards emerged in late 3058 from the Temptown slums, comprised of a number of individuals who had been unable to find work with other units. Despite this, Weiss registered her unit with the MRBC, being seen as acceptable by the review board. Launching as an expanded company, she began to hire out to any powers that wanted dirty work done by a unit with a minimum of moral hang-ups. This line of work proved to be a success, with Weiss pulling off contracts in the Chaos March, the near periphery and at the hands of several corporations. This in turn allowed her to expand the unit further, reaching battalion strength by the mid 3060s. Despite the dubious nature of many of the contracts the Blackguards fulfilled, the MRBC never had enough evidence to convict the unit of any crimes, nor to have the unit disbarred. It was in this period that the Blackguards found a single employer who was more then happy to endure their less then sterling reputation. The World of Blake extended a long-term contract to the unit, retaining it for a number of duties. Weiss readily agreed, seeing excellent opportunities for her unit, as well as, apparently, being somewhat enamoured of the Blakeist doctrine. During the 3060s, the Blackguards helped to secure the Blakist protectorate, as well as reportedly working operations in the Periphery. However, in early 3067, the unit suffered a rather unexpected setback. In preparation for a drop on a chaos march world, the dropship containing the Blackguard’s third company, commanded by captain Reven Dyron, suffered an unexpected malfunction leaving it locked into the jumpship’s docking collar. Not wanting to default on her contract, Major Weiss ordered the rest of her unit to drop regardless, knowing they had adequate strength to deal with the insurgents. What she wasn’t ready for was when the jumpship promptly left the system, taking Dyron’s company with it. Enraged at this betrayal (as well as the loss of a third of her unit’s strength, including their air support), Weiss swore to hunt down her former subordinate. However, the dawn of the Jihad saw the Word clamp down on their activities, keeping the Blackguards busy with actions both in and out of the protectorate. Still fuming over the betrayal, Weiss instead took advantage of the unit’s terms of employment to engage in rampant property damage. Even though the unit was blacklisted by the MRBC for simply being employed by the WoB, Weiss has pursued a rather vigorous camping of destruction wherever her unit has had the opportunity. Counter-insurgency missions became a particular favourite, with Weiss feeling that fear was an excellent instrument to ensure loyalty. However, as of 3076, the unit has been pulled back to the Protectorate, apparently confined to garrison duty pending major coalition incursion. MRBC Rating: Wanted Bounties have been posted on the heads of Major Weiss, as well as the other officers of the unit. Just take gain of YouTube's a lot easier research parameters. Rating substantial in a very YouTube research is usually a lot less difficult to try and do than mounting for the entrance web page of a research in Google or Yahoo. Understand how to develop the proper forms of tags for any YouTube video clip and you simply will end up with the major of the charts. When developing world wide web advertising tactics, contemplate the use on immediate messaging solutions. When you have a website link to send as a result of Yahoo messenger, for example, you may align your internet site with one recognized company in fantastic standing. A lot of messenger providers have strategies you'll be able to combine locations of one's internet site to open within their system. A single of your most important items to try and do if you are looking to industry your online business on-line will be to put its title all over the place. I don't just signify on google. I imply put it on google, bing, yahoo, and every other respected internet search engine you'll be able to consider of. The upfront charge could be even larger than you'd count on or hope for, but the repay in vastly improved clientele will make it properly worthy of it To improve the coverage which you have, lookup a few of the most critical queries currently being requested on internet sites such as Yahoo Solutions and provide a respectable solution. Attempt to generate your title similar towards your manufacturer name, as this may serve as a free technique to assist raise the exposure of the organization and maximize web page customers. Force Strength The Blackguards Mech Battalion/Veteran/Questionable CO: Major Danae Weiss XO: Captain Mordekai DeSlowe Commander Bravo Company: Captain Silmaris Commander Charlie Company: Captain Dakkar Raleigh The Blackguards are organised into a single mech battalion; the unit does not maintain a separate command group, with Major Weiss serving as both the overall CO and the commander of the Alpha Company. While strictly a non-combatant, captain DeSlowe acts as her executive officer. Due to the favourable salvage conditions offered by the Word of Blake, all Blackguards mechs incorporate recovered technology, with a number of them being new models from WoB-affiliated companies. The downside is a mess of different abilities that can make coherent unit structures hard to work with. Alpha company consists mainly of heavy and assault mechs; Bravo of heavy and medium mechs, and Charlie of medium and light mechs. At present, the unit is at about 80% strength, with Charlie Company being particularly short. The Horde of Timmies Battle Armour Company/Veteran/Questionable CO: Captain Boh Halfrunt Originally a single platoon of Battle Armoured troops attached to the Blackguards, the Horde of Timmies has grown to a full company with WoB backing. Comprised entirely of standard Inner Sphere suits or equivalents, the Horde is currently at 100% strength. Tactics The unit prefers offensive operations; typically Alpha and Bravo companies will act as the main body of the force, with Charlie serving as a flanking or distraction unit. Charlie also will serve as a recon force, however, its recent casualties have severely curtailed its ability. The Horde of Timmies will frequently serve as support to Alpha company, focusing on crippling enemy units or dealing with opposing infantry or battle armour. Lack of transport for the Horde limits their flexibility somewhat. The Blackguards excel at heavy-handed counter-insurgency operations against civilian population centres. In such cases, The mech companies will engage in straight out property destruction, while the Horde of Timmies will ferret out and round up survivors, as well as any other groups that have gone to ground. Support The Blackguards lost their most skilled technicians with captain Dyron’s defection; as a result, the unit has been constantly short on technical support and dependant on the Word of Blake. Recent losses have somewhat curtailed this issue, however, it remains endemic. At present, the unit is still well supplied, and is not expecting major shortages. The units transport assts are a single Overlord class dropship, the Zweihander, and a Fury, the Gryph, that has been reconfigured to carry Battle Armour. Both ships are in a poor state of repair. The Blackguards are dependant on the Word of Blake for Jumpships. Insignia The Blackguards’ insignia is a black, winged helm over a downward-thrust greatsword; the individual commands do not have their own insignias. In theory the unit’s parade scheme is an overall off-white with flat black trim; in practice, no units save for Major Weiss’ sport any fixed colour scheme, and individual colour schemes are abundant. Category:MercenaryCommandsCustom Category:Articles by Darthfish